Total Drama: Hurt 'n Heal
by xXTotalDramaNoahFanXx
Summary: 25 contestants fight in a life and death competition, where YOU are in charge! Every week you will vote for 1 contestant to Hurt and one to Heal! Last person alive wins! R&R (I know, sucky summary! Please Read!) Main Chars will be established once the contestants leave
1. Chapter 1: Hurt 'n Heal

**Welcome to Total Drama: Hurt or Heal! Every Week an Episode will be released. Each week you will vote to Heal and Hurt a Character. Each Contestant will have 10 lives For every Hurt they will lose a point and every Heal will redeem a point The first Char standing wins!**

Chris: Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA: HURT OR HEAL! 25 of our veterans will compete in a season of Pain. Where You have full control! Each week campers will be Hurt or Healed! Last person standing will Win 1,000,000 Dollars. And If you lose well... You'll be Zapped into our Virtual Reality console, where you will be consoled in there for Ever. Unless the Winner Chooses to set them free-

Courtney: Hump! Lets Start!

Chris: Geez! INTRO!

*INTRO PLAYS*

Chris: The rules are simple! The Viewers will decide who To Heal and who to Hurt and for every Hurt you well... Get Hurt by Chef *Chef is seen twirling a flaming baton, with a Bow and arrow on his back and a kitchen knife*

Dawn: I sense Danger...

Harold: Are you sure this is in our contracts 'cos this could cause life threatening injurys to- *Chris throws a pile of contracts at Harold* GOSH!

Chris: And for every Heal you will get a...

Gwen: Skull!

Bridgette: a Surfboard!

D.J: My Momma's Pizza?

Izzy: A CHAINSAW!

Chris: ... A Ice cream!

Trent: What flavor?

Chris: Banana

Courtney: BUT BANANA ICE CREAM IS DISGUSTING! I CAN SUE YOU FOR YOUR BAD TASTE IN FOOD! *Everyone agrees*

Chris: Well vote for any of these contestants:

**Ezekiel - 10 lives**

**Eva - 10 lives**

**Noah - 10 lives**

**Katie - 10 lives**

**Tyler - 10 lives**

**Izzy - 10 lives**

**Cody - 10 lives**

**Beth - 10 lives**

**Sadie - 10 lives**

**Courtney - 10 lives**

**Harold- 10 lives**

**Trent - 10 lives**

**Bridgette - 10 lives**

**Lindsay - 10 lives**

**D.J - 10 lives**

**Geoff - 10 lives**

**LeSharna - 10 lives**

**Duncan - 10 lives**

**Heather - 10 lives**

**Gwen - 10 lives**

**Owen - 10 lives**

**Blaineley - 10 lives**

**Sierra - 10 lives**

**Alejandro - 10 lives**

Vote for One Contestant to Hurt and One to heal! Please vote like...

**Heal: _ **

**Hurt: _**

R&R!

**Hurt: _**


	2. Chapter 2: No Pain No Gain

**Well, 4 votes... If I get none or less next week I will have to stop! I cant go on without votes! PLEASE VOTE!**

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama: Hurt 'n Heal! Last week we introduced out 25 contestants and explained the rules and got started

*THEME TUNE PLAYS*

Chris: Well, here we are at the Campfire ceremony where we will reveal who will get Hurt and who will get healed! Well, Our first Heal goes to...

Courtney: Me, Everybody loves me!

Heather: Sure...

Ezekiel: Guys... Lets go! I wan't my Ice Cream

Cody: You even like banana ice cream

Ezekiel: Yep

All: Ewww

Chris: Anyway, the first Ice cream and a extra life goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Cody...

Cody: Yess! Cody cheers as he dodges the ice cream that hits Courtney in the face

Courtney: ARGHHH! She says as she storms of to the communal washrooms

Chris: And, the last Ice cream and life goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Courtney, COURTNEY! GET YA BUT OVA HERE!

Courney: Yes she says still covered in ice cream

Chris: You get a life and ice cream!

Courtney: Yes she says as she grabs the ice cream, Cody you deserve this, she says as she rams the ice cream in his face

Sierra: OMCG! You will payyyyy! Sierra says as she punches Courtney who punches back,

Chris: CHEF! He shouted as Chef came as he threw both girls down the dock, along with cody down the dock and into the water. Now, The first Hurt goes to.

Heather: Not me!

Chris; Well, It is you

Heather: WHAT! She screams as chef shoots three paintballs at her. OWW! Eww. Purple! That's so last year!

Chris: And the final hurt goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Owen

Owen: Whattt! But people like me, they- He says as Chef throws 3 balls at him, which he swallows whole. Yum a bitter taste of, Apples.

All: Ewww

Chris: Well, thats it from here! Please vote for any of these Contestants,

**Cody - 11 lives**

**Courtney - 11 lives**

**Ezekiel - 10 lives**

**Eva - 10 lives**

**Noah - 10 lives**

**Justin - 10 lives**

**Katie - 10 lives**

**Tyler - 10 lives**

**Izzy - 10 lives**

**Beth - 10 lives**

**Sadie- 10 lives**

**Harold - 10 lives**

**Trent - 10 lives**

**Bridgette - 10 lives**

**Lindsay - 10 lives**

**D.J - 10 lives**

**Geoff - 10 lives**

**LeSharna - 10 lives**

**Duncan - 10 lives**

**Gwen - 10 lives**

**Blaineley - 10 lives**

**Sierra - 10 lives**

**Alejandro - 10 lives**

**Heather - 9 lives**

**Owen - 9 lives**


	3. Chapter 3: Hate On Me!

**Ok, 6 votes, Getting better! And one contestant has lots of hate as s/he got all the hurt votes. Ouch!**

Chris: Welcome to Total drama: Hurt 'n Heal! Last week Courtney, Cody and Sierra got vicious and Cody and Courtney racked up the heals whilst Heather and Owen got a big painfull splat!

*INTRO PLAYS*

Chris: Well, here we are again, once more at the campfire ceremony, Now lets start of with the Heals,

Noah: Yay! Ice cream! Noah said sarcastically

Lindsay: Like, OMG! We should totally have like, Lip gloss for prizes

Chris: Yes. No

Courtney: Ok, Ok! I WANT MY HEAL!

Chris: Fine!

Courtney: Yes!

Heather: Wait, she actually gets one!

Chris: Yes, and So does Noah and Blaineley!

Noah: Yay! He said as the Ice cream hit him in the face. Scrumptious.

Chris: And well, this is... Intresting... All three hurts all go to one person

Izzy: Yeah! Me! Me!

Chris: Anyway this person is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Owen

Owen: Whaaat! He said as 3 BB bullets shot at him. Owww! That hurt!

Chris: Who cares! Now vote for any of these contestants...

**Courtney- 12 lives**

**Blaineley- 11 lives**

**Cody- 11 lives**

**Noah- 11 lives**

**Ezekiel- 10 lives**

**Eva- 10 lives**

**Justin- 10 lives**

**Katie- 10 lives**

**Tyler- 10 lives**

**Izzy- 10 lives**

**Beth- 10 lives**

**Sadie- 10 lives**

**Harold- 10 lives**

**Trent- 10 lives**

**Bridgette- 10 lives**

**Lindsay- 10 lives**

**D.J- 10 lives**

**Geoff- 10 lives**

**LeSharna- 10 lives**

**Duncan- 10 lives**

**Gwen- 10 lives**

**Sierra- 10 lives**

**Alejandro- 10 lives**

**Heather- 9 lives**

**Owen- 6 lives**


	4. Chapter 4: Everybody hates Courtney!

**YAY! 18 VOTES! 10 more than last time! Who will be the first to die! (Get zapped into a parallel dimension with no food and no air!) **

Chris: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA: HURT 'N HEAL! Everyone hates Owen as Owen got all the hurt votes! Oww!

Owen: -.-

Chris: And i'm here, at the campfire ceremony and we have

Courtney: Oh god! If It is lower than ten! You will cancel the show!

Chris: And we have...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

18 votes! So 9 hurts and 9 heals! And well 4 of the hurts go to someone with a record of dislikes it's...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

BLAINELEY!

Blaineley: What! But! I'm Fabulous! A star!. She says as chef throws 4 buckets of hot, scalding water at her, which she dodges and hits Courtney in the face.

Courtney: URGHH! Why do you guys hate me so?

Duncan: Because your a B.I.T.C -

Heather: That's my line!

Duncan: Who Cares!

Heather: I do I - (Continue fighting)

Chris: Anyway, other hurts go to,Justin..

Justin: No! My face!

Chris: Sadie!

Katie: OMG! Sadie no!

Sadie: I know. Like Nooo!

Chris: Sierra!

Sierra: Ahh! CODYKINS!

Chris: Owen...

Owen: Noooo!

Izzy: Yahoo! E-scope is here! Don't worry!

Chris: And...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COURTNEY, GET YA BUT OVA HERE!

Courtney: Rushes from the bathroom. Did I win? Did i -. Owww! she says as she is splattered. URGHHHHH!

Chris: HeHe I love torturing her... Anyway Our heals go to...

.

.

.

Bridgette.

.

.

.

Owen who gets two!

Owen: Yay! Finally!

Chris: And Cody gets two!

Sierra: Yes! Codykins!

Chris: And with 3 the person is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COURTNEY GET YOU BUT OVA HERE!

Courtney: I'm not coming! You moron!

Chris: You won the prize!

Courtney: Yesss!

Chris: Well vote for the following,

**Courtney- 15 votes**

**Cody- 13 lives**

****Bridgette- 11 lives****

**Noah- 11 lives**

**Ezekiel- 10 lives**

**Eva- 10 lives**

**Katie- 10 lives**

**Tyler- 10 lives**

**Izzy- 10 lives**

**Beth- 10 live****s**

**Harold- 10 lives**

**Trent- 10 lives**

**Lindsay- 10 lives**

**D.J- 10 lives**

**Geoff- 10 lives**

**LeSharna- 10 lives**

**Duncan- 10 lives**

**Gwen- 10 lives**

**Alejandro- 10 lives**

**Heather- 9 live****s**

****Justin- 9 lives****

******Sadie- 9 lives******

******Sierra- 9 lives******

****Blaineley- 7 lives****

**Owen- 7 lives**

**And, as Courtney, Cody and Bridgette are the top 3, you may not vote for them. Hurt or Heal!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rageaholic freakout

**Ok! I did say no voting for Courtney, Cody and Bridgette, and Yet I get 1 for Courtney and for Bridgette -.-! Anyway we have 15 votes but we now have 13 because people love Courtney and Bridgette to much! Those votes will be counted for next week. Anywayzzz Lets get this show started! PS Who feels sorry for Courtney! I do.**

* * *

><p>Chris: Yo! Last time on Total Drama: Hurt 'n Heal! Owen finally got some love, and Courtney got some not needed Sympathy points!<p>

Courtney: No! Its just because im a -

Duncan: B.I.C.T -

Heather: URGH! MY LINE!

Chris: Any way we have

Sadie: Like Yay! We will so have over like 10 votes

Chris: Shut up!

Gwen: Is it true?

Chris: Yes! We have 13 (15) votes and lets go! Well, Hurts go to...

.Justin

Justin: No not again!

Chris: Ale-jerk-dro!

Alejandro: I AM NOT A JERK!

Chris: Blaineley!

Blaineley: Nooo! I only have 6 lives!

Chris: WHO GIVES A DAMN! And Drawing with Blaineley with the most votes in an episode it's..

.

.

.

.

.

OWEN!

Owen: *Goes psycho* RAWWGH! I'M MAD! *Trashes the campfire as he throws flaming wood at Courtney*

Courtney: Ahhhhhhh! I HATE YOU!

Lindsay: Guys. Carla could be hurt!

All: Who cares

Chris: Anyway With 1 vote we have...

Lindsay: Yay! Lip gloss

Courtney: Guys! I'm back. A few burns But -

Lindsay: Eww! *Chucks ice cream at Courtney*

Chris: Izzy...

Izzy: Noo! Owen quick get me some wood!

Owen: Noooooooo! *He shouts from a cage suspended from the sky. With raging green eyes*

Chris: And with two votes is...

.

.

.

.

.

Noah

Noah: Yay! Can you just kill me and throw me into VR until you revive me?

Chris: No -.- . Anyway and the last two votes go to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWEN!

Owen: RAWGH! *Gets 200 ice creams thrown at him, which he swallows* MORE!

Chris: Well vote for any of these!

**Courtney- 15 votes**

**Cody- 13 lives**

**Noah- 13 lives**

**Bridgette- 11 lives**

**Izzy- 11 lives**

**Lindsay- 11 lives**

**Ezekiel- 10 lives**

**Eva- 10 lives**

**Katie- 10 lives**

**Tyler- 10 lives**

**Beth- 10 lives**

**Harold- 10 lives**

**Trent- 10 lives**

**D.J- 10 lives**

**Geoff- 10 lives**

**LeSharna- 10 lives**

**Duncan- 10 lives**

**Gwen- 10 lives**

**Alejandro- 9 lives**

**Heather- 9 lives**

**Sadie- 9 lives**

**Sierra- 9 lives**

**Justin- 8 lives**

**Blaineley- 6 lives**

**Owen- 5 lives**

**And Votes for Cody, Bridgette and Courtney are re opened! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Psychotic Freakout

**OK! 22 votes not bad! And still a lot of hate! And guys... Dawn isn't in it! If I typed Dawn I may of meant Gwen or Owen but she might appear *Wink* *Wink* And, well, this is where it gets hot!**

Chris: Yo! Chris Mclain here and I'm reporting from Camp... WAWANKWA! Last time, Owen got more hates and they Hurt/heal Courtney and Owen thing carried on!

Izzy: Ya he! Lets go! Owen. Press the button!

Owen: *Still psycho* Rawwwr! Yearss Izzy! * Ropes swings down and Captures Chris and hurls him into the horizon*

Chris: Waaa!

Izzy: THEME TUNE!

*Theme tune plays*

Courtney: Guys... Where is Chris? And Izzy?

Izzy: Yahoo! I'm hosting now!

D.J: Izzy... What did you do?

Trent: Yeah... What he said

Izzy: I sent him into the horizon!

Heather: Really, Yay! But at least get someone else to host

Izzy: ?

Noah: It means your a crazy, psycho girl that cant do anything

Izzy: RAWWR! *Puts Heather in a Catapult and hurls her away

Heather: Woah! Chris, you're here two?

Sadie: Like, I'm scared now!

Katie: Like, Me to!

Izzy: Any way Hurts go to...

Katie,

Harold,

and Gwen

Gwen: Seriously!

Izzy: Yep! *Spins a Butchers knife*

Gwen: Crap! Run! *Her, Katie (And somewhat Sadie) and Harold run of*

Cody: Great, 5 minutes in and Izzy has already scared of 5 contestants and a host!

Izzy: Any way, people with MORE than two hurts are...

Owen with 3,

Blaineley with 2,

And Courtney with 2

Courtney: I don't wanna die! * Her and Blaineley run away*

Owen: Rawwwr! Izzy now hwrut Owen!

Izzy: Hehahaha

Owen: Raaaaaa *Runs of*

Cody: Lets make it 8 contestants and a Host

Noah: Real observant

Cody: Thanks I-

Noah: It's Sarcasm

Cody: Oh...

Sierra: OMCG! (Oh My Cody god!) You will pay!

Noah: WTF! *Runs of with Sierra chasing*

Cody: 10

Izzy: Anyway, Heals go to,

Trent,

Blaineley (Absent),

and Duncan

Duncan: Woopy do! Geoff get the party started

Izzy: RAWRRR! *Duncan runs away*

Cody: 11

Izzy: And You to!

Cody: *Gets flung* 12222222222!

Izzy: And more than two heals go to,

2 for Courtney (Absent),

3 for Bridgette

Bridgette: Yes!

Geoff: Sweet!

Izzy: and, Owen with 3 also (Absent) Anyway! Vote for these contestants while we find the lost contestants!

**Courtney- 17 votes**

**Bridgette- 17 lives**

**Cody- 13 lives**

**Noah- 13 lives**

**Duncan- 11 lives**

**Izzy- 11 lives**

**Lindsay- 11 lives**

**Trent- 11 lives**

**Ezekiel- 10 lives**

**Eva- 10 lives**

**Tyler- 10 lives**

**Beth- 10 lives**

**D.J- 10 lives**

**Geoff- 10 lives**

**LeSharna- 10 lives**

**Alejandro- 9 lives**

**Heather- 9 lives**

**Sadie- 9 lives**

**Sierra- 9 lives**

**Gwen- 9 lives**

**Harold- 8 lives**

**Justin- 8 lives**

**Katie- 8 lives**

**Blaineley- 5 lives**

**Owen- 2 lives**


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy Goth Girl

**Ok! 26 votes! Someone gets a Zap into VR and someone gets a record of 7 hurts! Ouch. Also, comment if you want a side chapter with the missing contestants! And Confessionals are being used now**

Chef: Yo Last Time on Total Drama Losers. Izzy went So did Owen! And in the end we lost 12 people including chris *Wipes a tear from his cheek* to Izzy's Craziness.

Izzy: Yahoolo! I'm Tesrnia! I love doing tests! *Gets a potion that explodes in her face* Explosivo likes!

Trent: Are you Testina or Explosiv - *Izzy throws Acid at trent* *********** GET THE AMBULANCE NOW!

Beth: Like Trent oh no!

Gwen: Sh*t! Trent!

Lindsay: But you hate Tom, you like Dwayne

Gwen: *Sigh* Look I - *Whispers in Lindsay's Ear*

Lindsay: You Monster- * Gwen shoves Lindsay into the lake* MY MAKE UP!

Trent: Oh god Help!

Gwen: Trent! I'm coming *Lindsay glares daggers at Gwen whilst she just smiles and walk away

**Confessional:**

**Lindsay: Greta is Evil! She said she was going to *Goes static* and do this to *Goes static* and then do this *Goes static* This is terrible!**

**End Confessional:**

Lindsay: Bertha! Help!

Beth: Lindsay what is wrong!

Lindsay: Gwenda is Evil! She said this - *Whispers* and then pushed me into the lake!

Beth: Oh no! We need to tell someone. eeeee! Katie and Sadie

**Confessional:**

**Gwen: So, I'm evil. That what going out with a bad boy does to you. So what if Lindsay knows. She is to dumb to notice anyway. Or is she?**

**End Confessional:**

Gwen: *Walks down the alley* I need an ally. Tyler. No. Katie. Sadie. No. Eva. To crazy. Wait. IZZY!

Izzy; Hehey Gwen!

Gwen: Heyyy Izzy! Look you like blowing stuff up right? *Whispers*

Izzy: Count Me in! I have the Brains of Brainzilla, skill of Esquire, the Boom Boom of Explosivo, The test of Testina, and the Crazyness of Izzy! Yaheeee.

Chef: Get you sorry buts down to the campfire now!

**Confessional:**

**Gwen: So I have an ally, Izzy. We'll be invincible *Lindsay hears this behind the confessional***

**Lindsay: Oh Gwenie. If only she knew I wasn't as dumb as i seem**

**Gwen: And if only she wasn't so stupid. HEHEHEHE**

**End Confessional:**

Chef: Well I hate you so lets make this quick, Courtney (Absent), Sierra (Absent) and Alejandro all get hurts

Alejandro: What! I'm Beautiful Im-

Heather: Shut up Justin!

Chef: Anyway: Blaineley (Absent) Gets two votes and with a record of 7 hurts and Going home is...

.

.

.

. FERAL OWEN!

Owen: Rawghhh! Noooo *Gets zapped into VR*

Chef: Anyway, Heals go to,

2 for Katie (Absent) Suprisingly,

Gwen has 2 also,

Gwen: Yes!

Chef: Also Cody, Blaineley and Courtney (All absent) get 2 heals and 3 heals for Owen... Who is dead, in VR with no air

Izzy: hehehehe

All: Izzy!

Chef: Anyway suckers. Comment on who should Go home and if you want a side chapter and Has Gwen gone evil and is Lindsay smart and Will Owen ever come back? Who knows.

**Courtney- 18 votes**

**Bridgette- 17 lives**

**Cody- 15 lives**

**Noah- 13 lives**

**Duncan- 11 lives**

**Gwen- 11 lives**

**Izzy- 11 lives**

**Lindsay- 11 lives**

**Trent- 11 lives**

**Ezekiel- 10 lives**

**Eva- 10 lives**

**Tyler- 10 lives**

**Beth- 10 lives**

**D.J- 10 lives**

**Geoff- 10 lives**

**Katie- 10 lives**

**LeSharna- 10 lives**

**Heather- 9 lives**

**Sadie- 9 lives**

**Alejandro- 8 lives**

**Harold- 8 lives**

**Justin- 8 lives**

**Sierra- 8 lives**

**Blaineley- 4 lives**

**25th- Owen**


End file.
